


Learning Experience

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Feferi kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: JadeFef, "things you said after we kissed."
> 
> Written for Tumblr user oliviamacabre! I went the cute fluffy route. :3

“That was fun! We should do it again sometime.”

You can’t help but giggle, forgetting for a moment how sheltered and naive Jade is–was–in regards to all things social. “Jade, we’re gillfronds now, remember? I assure you, there’s a boatload more kisses where that came from. It’s something most matesprits do a lot!”

She grins widely at that, and pulls you in for another kiss, which you gladly reciprocate. She tastes like saliva and fruity gum and cinnamon toothpaste, with a hint of something you can’t quite place.

You wonder if that’s what stardust tastes like.

When you finish kissing, she gives you an awkward, adorable smile. “Sorry if I seem a little lost,” she laughs. “It’s just that Grandpa never told me much about dating, and Bec didn’t either for obvious reasons…I just don’t know how all of it works! But you’ll teach me, I’m sure.”

“Whale, obviously!”

“Good. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have explaining all of this!”

You can’t contain your grin. Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you are so in love with Jade Harley that it’s not even funny.


End file.
